


Fever Dreams [podfic]

by Sab



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, UST, didn't really happen, imaginary threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: Drunk as a skunk and very much alive, Oliver Welles finds Geoffrey's front door at just past one in the morning, the night of the opening night party, opening night. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: Ellen Fanshaw/Geoffrey Tennant, Ellen Fanshaw/Geoffrey Tennant/Oliver Welles, Ellen Fanshaw/Oliver Welles, Geoffrey Tennant/Oliver Welles





	Fever Dreams [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fever Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548) by [Sab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab). 



> Length ~ 6 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8t1rztegcemv397/Fever_Dreams.mp3/file)   
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bs2z648s56hzayj/Fever_Dreams.m4b/file)   
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/fever-dreams)


End file.
